


fighting for the sun

by tylaishavingamildbreakdown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Injury, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylaishavingamildbreakdown/pseuds/tylaishavingamildbreakdown
Summary: this is an original work, the characters are all mine, the universe is mine.I wrote the first chapter of this with my best friend when I was exhausted so like idk
Kudos: 1





	fighting for the sun

Zaera ran as fast as her wounded leg could carry her. This mission was supposed to be the last of her brutal training. How could she have messed up so bad? She cut her hair, bound her chest, spoken with a voice 4 octaves deeper than what was natural, but it was all in vain; for the security guard chased her viciously while she raggedly panted. And that was a ledge. Fuck it. Guess that was the plan then. She landed, winded, on the gravel and scrambled to keep running.  
Raielyn sprinted after the madman; how was he still running? After a fall like that? She picked up the pace as the male ran and took a left, dancing with danger along the ledge of the roof.   
Shit. It's a dead end. Zaera slowly turned to face the person who had landed lightly behind her, who had pursued her so intently. Shit shit shit. ''I'm a goner'' she thought to herself. The man slowly walked up to her, cautiously examining her. Then he breathed a faint sigh of relief and smiled. What is he doing?  
The look on the madman's (or should I say woman's) face was an expression that bled terror, one Raielyn knew very well; for she had made that same expression after barely escaping their encounters undiscovered. She breathed a sigh of relief to the surprise of the woman.  
"No need to fear, darling." she spoke with a telling lilt of excitement. "I won't hurt you."  
"Why are you following me, you psycho!" Zaera yelled, half trembling.   
"Never in my 3 years here did I think…" Raielyn trailed off, as she came closer and saw her prey in the light. "Fuck" she swore softly. "Zaera?"   
Fuck. Fucking fuckity fuck. It was her. Shit. What the hell. Nononono. She was dead. No. This can't be real.  
"R-raielyn..?" she whispered, her voice wavering although soft, as if she was afraid to break that little bubble of reality."Is it...is it really you?" Her voice was cracking horribly, but at that moment, it didn't seem to matter. Zaera found herself gravitating towards her, her arms reaching out slowly and unknowingly.   
Raielyn wore a twisted expression of pain. After all these years, clawing her way through corrupt old men and cruel mercenaries, leaving a trail of statements throughout New York,and now her reason for fighting was facing her. Zaera was ethereal, bathed in the pale evening light.   
And how poetic it was, these forlorn women, lovers ripped apart, had been the only survivors, meeting again after years of horrific pain, some sort of cruel, twisted play by fate.   
"She looked so perfect back then. Look at her now, more beautiful than ever." Zaera thought to herself.   
"How I missed her radiant face…she looks so breathtaking." Raielyn pondered.  
As both women stood still in fear and anticipation, the silence was almost deafening. After enduring the painful silence, Raielyn could no longer handle it. She threw herself at her love, her own euphoria.   
Zaera pressed closer and closer and closer until there was no space left between them. They both became breathless, but neither of them wanted to let go for fear that they'd disappear once again. She pushed her face into her neck, breathing in her lost love, pressing kisses wherever she could reach, nipping at her exposed collar bones. Raielyn's fingers twined through her short hair, making up for lost time. She captured her love's lips in a searing kiss, deepening it almost immediately.   
When they finally parted, Zaera planted pecks across every inch of bare skin she could see while murmering lowly how much she missed her, how her very presence leeched away the pain of loss. Raielyn nodded in agreement as she pinned her against the alley wall, and stood impossibly closer. The concrete was cold against Zaera's burning body; a pretty flush painted its way across her cheeks, as they made out, almost lazily. Just taking comfort in the other being there.   
Suddenly there was a rustling at the far end of the alley, causing both women to jump almost 4 feet apart. Hot and flustered, Raielyn pulled out her handgun and scanned the area.   
"Must've been a rodent." she said firmly before retracting her weapon. She turned around, aware of the crimson tint on her tan skin. She wasn't alone, as Zaera had a similar blush on her pale complexion.  
"Wrong. Now step away from...him." came a voice from opposite them. The voice belonged to Zaera's workmate and boyfriend, Ryder. He was one of the few who knew her secret and he swore to protect it after falling for her.  
"R-ryder..I can explain, just put down the gun!" Zaera half shouted.  
"Baby, step away from the merc and then I'll put down the gun. And maybe sort yourself out while you're at it too." He replied tensely  
"Its not what you thin-" Raielyn started.  
"Shut up, you fucker and get away from my girl!" Ryder boomed, his voice echoing through the thick alley walls.There was a flash as the gun went off, and Zaera almost didn't register what Ryder had done until she felt, more than saw, Raielyn collapse against the wall opposite. Raielyn's body was slumped against the freezing floor, her words slurring as they tumbled out.  
"Z-zae.."  
"Raie! No, no no no no love please. I know it hurts but you can't go to sleep, not yet, not until I get you some help"   
"Love, what are you doing? Why are you helping this dude?! He just-" Ryder questioned  
"Ryder you fucking idiot. This is Raielyn. The one I told you about. I told you explicitly when we entered this relationship that if there was even a chance in hell that I could have her back, even for one minute that I'd go. I'd go and I'd never look back. She is everything"  
"...babe?...but…fuck." he whispered before his face hardened. Zaera knew she was all Ryder had but… Raielyn was here. She was alive. And Zaera was not going to lose her again.  
"You're the one that fucking shot her, so why don't you make yourself useful for one second and call Soren. Huh?"  
Ryder strode up to her and gripped her arm as she slightly winced. "I didn't know, okay? But we gotta get out of here, with or without her; soldiers are coming."  
"I won't leave her. Never again. She may not be my girlfriend anymore, but she is still my everything."   
"She's your everything? Her. Not me, but some girl from your past who, by the way, is meant to be dead?"  
"Everything I fight for, it's for her. The reason I didn't eat a bullet a decade ago.   
Her. "   
"You would really toss me aside like that. Is it that easy for you? I would give everything for you. I've killed for you. I would've killed every man here for you, and you just forget me like that?" Ryder croaked, his face faltering.  
"I'll never forget you Ryder, and I do love you. I'll just always love her more. You gave me a life I could never have dreamed of having after what happened. But Raielyn,,,,,, she's my sun."  
"Zaera…I-" he paused."I just…I understand what you mean. I get it, I really do. But for me, your my sun. You're my sun and moon and my entire solar system. You're my universe and every single star to exist. Why can't you see that you're my everything?"  
"Ryder,,,, we haven't fooled around in three months. We haven't been okay for a while, and it has absolutely nothing to do with Raie. Our relationship has been nothing but sex for almost a year now, no dates, no romance. And then that fell through. We're basically just friends who share a lease and a bed at this point. "  
"I can't change your mind. I know that. I'm just going to have to love you better than she can. That's something I know I can do. Wanna know why bubs? Because you're my beginning and my end and no matter what, you're mine. I'll be yours whenever you want me. So please don't leave me." he begged, tears daring to spill.  
Zaera rose, and advanced towards him, deadly silent. In less than a minute, there was an elegant blade pressed against where she knew his carotid lay just a few centimetres under the skin.  
" I don't fucking belong to anyone. I willingly give myself over to Raie. Don't you dare suggest anything less."   
The footsteps of soldiers drawing near could be heard, and Zaera acted swiftly. She lifted Raielyn over her shoulder with ease and hopped over the fence at the end of the alley.   
"I…. am not sorry Ryder. You may know my secret, but you don't love me. Not anymore."  
He grimaced weakly and shook his head. Zaera glanced back only once.  
"Call Soren and have him meet us at his place. It's the least you could do." She said as a parting message.


End file.
